A Repeated Confession
by minaeshi
Summary: His whole body froze as he tried to process what was happening. "Kairi's hugging me!" He felt her small arms tighten around his waist as she pressed her head onto his chest. He couldn't believe it. ""We've shared multiple hugs before, but this just feels so...different." - Sora x Kairi fluff


Hi there guys, I'm back with my first mini series. It's just a little drabble I did while trying to stay awake for over 24 hours for a competition haha, I hope you enjoy.  
Please note that I have been awake for hours so if there are any spelling mistakes, please message me so I can edit them when I'm able to function properly again haha xD

* * *

**When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please. Oh baby, don't go. **

Kairi took to her position and waited for the singer's voice to start playing. Letting her body take over her mind and control itself, she moved across the dance studio gracefully. Her body remembered every step and hand movement to this song. It was integrated into her. She didn't miss a beat, focusing all her energy into this one piece was all that was on her mind.

**Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. **

This song was really special to Kairi. It was all the things she's wanted to say and more. Kairi danced to this song every time she felt empty. Being on her own was hard, with Sora and Riku gone. She took dance classes to make her forget about the pain she felt during that time. She could let all her emotions out through her dancing, rather than saying something she may regret in the future. Dancing relaxed her. It made her feel like everything was okay.

**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. **

It's been two years since Sora and Riku came back, but Kairi didn't stop dancing. She felt like it kept her at ease. She actually found her emotions running wild more than ever since they've returned to the island. Kairi would dance as a way to escape when her life started to move too fast. It was a nice break from it all, and gave her time to think about her future.

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothings like before.**

Sora walked through the school halls, looking for a certain red head. After walking from one side of the school to the other on many floors, he still couldn't find her.

_Where is she?_ He thought as he patrolled down the 1st floor one last time. Eventually, luck struck him as he saw a little brunette wearing lots of orange sorting through her locker. He couldn't help but do a small fist pump in the air as he called out to her "Olette!" He shouted, lifting his hand in the air to catch her attention. Olette looked around to see where the voice came from, her eyes eventually landing on Sora, and gave him a small wave of acknowledgment.

Sora did a tiny run to her while asking rather loudly, "Do you have any Idea of where Kairi could be right now?"

Olette watched him closely and saw his eyes fill with hope as he stared at back at her, waiting for an answer. Olette gave him an apologetic smile as she said "Sorry Sora, I haven't seen her today…" She almost winced at the reaction that came from him. Defeat, Despair, Denial. Sora was feeling all of it, and it was now evident in his voice.

"Oh…I see, we'll than-"

"Oh! But I did see her walking towards the Dance studio's about a half hour ago. I don't know If she will still be there bu-" Olette got cut off mid-sentence due to Sora pulling her in for a hug. He couldn't contain his happiness after hearing that he may finally have a chance of talking to Kairi.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much I owe you one" Sora blurted out really quickly before taking off towards the Performing Art's building.

You see, it's been a while since Sora has spoken to Kairi. Ever since he ans Riku came back, they've been trying their hardest to settle back into school life. Due to their unusual stories and their fortunate genes, they became boys with somewhat of a celebrity status. It was getting harder for all three of them to hang out with each other, so Sora tried extra hard between lessons to find her and spend some quality time with his best friend.

As he turned the corner, he heard music playing inside a room.

That's_ gotta be her. I hear that song everywhere_. Sora thought as he walked towards studio 3, at the end of the corridors. He peered into the door window to see a red head, completely entranced in the dance. Sora was mesmerized with the way she moved. She made it look effortless, with every step and turn flowing into the rhythm of the song. She looked absolutely beautiful. Sora was lost for words as he stared at her. He started to feel a light feathery feeling in his stomach again. For some reason, It always seemed to happen when he saw Kairi, and only Kairi. _What is this feeling? _

"It's called butterflies, bro" a voice said out of nowhere, startling Sora.

_Whoashitwhatthe- That's Riku's voice! _"Riku? Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" Sora wailed as he stared at his friend in disbelief. _When did he get here anyway?_

"It's called butterflies." Riku repeated, while opening his bottle of water. "You get them when you're nervous, infatuated, or hungry, and right now, you're probably all free" He put one hand out onto the wall and smirked at his friend, then drank some water, pinky held high.

"Maybe I'm hungry, but I'm definitely not the other two." Sora retaliated. _I can't be in love with Kairi.. we're friends.._

"Sora, I know you too well. You're totally in love with Kai-" Sora quickly slapped his hand on Riku's mouth, his eyes wide and hands almost shaking.

"How can you say stuff like that so loudly? She's right in there?!" Sora hissed, almost as if he was fearing for his life. Riku quickly removed Sora's hand from his mouth and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Sora, she's got the music blasted up so high so wouldn't even be able to hear the next bell"

Sora took that moment to think about his life choices, then after giving it some thought, he sighed.

Sora looked at Riku with pleading eyes, then averted his eyes to observe Kairi before he asked "Man, what do I do?". He looked at the way she paced her steps, making sure she didn't exhaust herself or trip up. He knew she wouldn't though, she was too focused on her dance to fault herself.

"Tell her you love her"

"But I don't even know if I do love her"

"You do, it's obvious. Just confess."

"But It's not that easy"

"It is if she loves you back." Riku argued. He looked at Sora with another smirk creeping up on his lips. He could see how daunting this was for Sora. Sora wasn't the type of boy to do anything about his feelings for anything.

_But Kairi doesn't..._ "How do you know she loves me too?" Sora asked with a confused look. "Surely Kairi couldn't be in love with me, right? she's never shown any signals of loving me..." He scratched the back of his head a little as he went deep into thought. The scenario of Kairi being in love with him too never crossed his mind, but now that it has he can't get the thought out of his head.

Riku took another sip of water before replying "Just let your heart lead your actions, don't let your mind stop you from doing something you really want", then walking away towards the main building.

"Wait" Sora pleaded as he tried to grab Riku's arm. Riku however kept walking, but didn't forget to shout "If you're still single by next week, I'll tell Tidus that you're not interested in Kairi anymore" He gave one final wave before turning the corridor, leaving Sora in a pickle.

Sora watched Riku's silhouette fade into the mass of people walking around the corridors, then focused his sight back on to the red haired beauty, still dancing in that studio.

_She's got to be doing that for a good hour now_ He thought to himself as he gathered up the courage to open the door and send the love of his life his greetings. His heart started thumping rapidly, and it was at that moment where he realized, he wanted to be the man in Kairi's life forever. He truly loved this girl. The realization hit him a bit too hard and started to find it harder to deal with. His emotions were everywhere now. Pushing all nerves aside, Sora took one deep breath and knocked on the door...

_No response...can't she hear me? _He soon realized that the music is still blasting out on (most likely) maximum volume. Chuckling a little to himself about his ignorance, he twisted the door handle and pushed the door forward.

Kairi was still dancing, completely oblivious to the new intruder that just entered. Sora loved watching her dance, so he watched her until the end of the song came. His eyes scanned her body slowly as he tried to watch every movement she made. Finally, the song came to an end with Kairi making one final movement with her arm, stretching it out as if she was holding onto something.

"That was beautiful" Sora said quietly, but loudly enough for it to startle Kairi and make her yelp in surprise. After the shock subsided, she looked at the intruder to see non other than Sora, standing there with his toothy grin and hands on top of his head. She couldn't resist taking a quick glance at the guy before her. She let out a small sigh, then smiled at him.

Sora's heart raced when he saw her smile. Her smile radiated his life, made him feel whole. He needed that type of person around him all the time. To make his day better when the world is against him. To hold him in her arms as she comforts him. To be there for him when he needed her.

_She already does all of those things_ Sora thought while staring at the re headed beauty. _She's absolutely perfect._

Sora started to think about how they would both be as a couple, making his grin grow even wider. His train of though was cut short by Kairi shouting his name.

"Sora? "SORA!" Kairi waved her hand violently in front of Sora's face until his focus went back to her.

He quickly went back to reality only to see Kairi's face staring at him with a worried look on her face. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at her, concern washing over him. "You okay kairi?" He asked gingerly.

"Am I okay? You're the one who's been staring into space for the past minute or so!," Kairi exclaimed as she tried to control her emotions. "You scared me" She confessed, eyes still coaxed in worry.

Sora looked down at her with a guilty look plastered on his face. Kairi flicked her middle finger onto Sora's head. "Idiot" She says was a little smile.

_There's that smile again_ Sora gave her his signature embarrassed look, which only made Kairi giggle at his discomfort. Suddenly, Sora felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

His whole body froze as he tried to process what was happening. _Kairi's hugging me?!_ He felt her small arms tighten around his waist as she pressed her head onto his chest.

"Hi" She whispers into his body.

He couldn't believe it. W_e've shared multiple hugs before, but this just feels so...different._ He thought as he looked down at her body. _Move, idiot._ As his body regained the ability to function he slowly moved his hands around her small frame and pulled her closer to him. Tucking his head into the crook of her neck, the scent of her hair sending him into a frenzy, he sighed with satisfaction. It was all so intoxicating. He wanted more. It all happened too quickly however, as Sora started to feel Kairi lift her head a little and pull away.

But he wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

Sora's emotions were going off the scale and he was finding it harder and harder to control himself. A voice echoed in his head _"Just let your heart lead your actions"_. Sora just wanted nothing but to keep his girl in his arms until the worlds end.

_Maybe Riku was right, maybe I should just let my damned heart do the talking for once..._

Sora pulled her back into him and held her close.

"Sora, what-"

"Please..." Sora breathed onto her neck, "Can we stay like this for a while?" He pleaded, hoping she'd say yes. He just couldn't bring himself to let go, not yet.

"Just a little while longer, please.." He pulled her flush against his torso, trying to get Kairi as close to him as humanly possible. It was his was of dealing with those things Riku called _butterflies_, but he didn't know if it was working..

"Mmhm" was Kairi's short but approving reply. Closing her eyes, she let herself melt into his arms for a while, savoring this moment. It was everything she wanted and more. Leaning onto this chest again, she listened to his heartbeat. _It's beating so fast! Surely that couldn't be because of me_ Kairi thought. With a smile creeping up onto her lips, gave Sora a little squeeze around his hips. Silence filled the studio as they held each other in an embrace. The only sound was their rapid breathing patterns that they both tried to hide. A few minutes later, Sora finally decided it was time to let go of her. He slowly pulled away from her, somewhat dreading what what about to occur.

Kairi opened her eyes lowly, locking immediately on Sora's. _He looks so focused...and cute_ She smiled again and let out a giggle, gaining Sora's attention.

Sora could have sworn he turned mute. He just wanted to confess right here, right now. His hands trembled a little as he tried to gather up the courage to tell her how he truly feels.

"Sora?" Kairi gazed up at him, waiting for a reply. She felt a tug on her left arm, pulling her in slightly making them stand closer to each other. She looked at the hand that just grabbed her in shock. She then felt him touch her chin, lifting it up so she could see his face. She could feel his breathe on her face as she stared up at him.

"Sora..." She repeated more quietly, only to see his focused face staring down at her.

_Just tell her Sora, now's the perfect time._ Sora took a small breathe, visibly worn out from the multiple emotions he's been feeling today. He parted his lips, looking at Kairi with love in his eyes. Kairi could only stare at the most sincere face she has ever seen. Sora started "Kairi, I l-"

**Ringgg!** ...**Ringgg!** ...**Ringgg!**

Sora and Kairi both sprung away from each other, obviously startled by the Final bell going off. They both stood there with wide wide eyes before Kairi let out another giggle. She looked at Sora's annoyed face and walked up to him slowly, bringing herself to his attention.

"Sora, you were saying?" she perked up a little, hoping to here those few simple words that could finally make her dreams come true.

"Could you meet me tomorrow evening,...at that old treehouse?" Sora breathed.

Kairi tried to hide her disappointment as she put on a brave face saying "Sure, I'll be there"

"Great so, I'll see you tomorrow then, I guess.." said Sora, reaching up to scratch the back of his head again. He started making his way out of the room when he took one last look at her.

"Yeah, sure..." Kairi replied quietly. Sora let out a sigh of relief, but he still saw the tiny frown appearing on Kairi's lips. _Was she hoping to hear something special?_

"Ahh, okay then. Oh and, I still need to tell you something important so please don't ditch me" Sora joked, trying to warm up the awkward situation. He earned a smile from her.

"I won't, I promise", was her reply.

Smiling a little, he waved his farewells and quickly rushed out of the Studio.

Kairi gave him one final glance before walking towards her belongings to head off home. The frustration hit her again as she thought about the recent events.

_He almost said it! It was so close..._ She almost wanted to run to the broadcasting room and destroy the Alarm Bell machines for giving her such an unfortunate outcome. Despite this, her heart soared at the thought of spending an evening out with Sora, and made her twirl a little in excitement.

_This time though, I'll do the confessing._

* * *

_Okay, I'm still not that great with writing, but I'm trying haha_

_I hope you enjoyed. Criticism is encouraged, Flames are ignored. Please favorite or follow if you enjoyed this piece. c: _

_Also, I made a new blog, so If you have a blogger (blogspot) or Google plus (G+) account, please follow me! . _

_-Minae_


End file.
